Kitty Tsuzuki
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: It's Hisoka's birthday and Watari gives him an interesting birthday gift, a little brown kitten. But the one thing Hisoka doesn't know is that the kitty is really Tsuzuki. HisoxTsu TatxWat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own yami no matsuei or any of it's characters.

Well, this is my first Yami no Matsuei fic so hopefully I kept everyone in character. And this is a Yaoi fic meaning there will be guyxguy relationships that develop in the fic so if you don't like, don't read and don't spam my reviews by flaming me. That is pretty much it. So, Enjoy ze fic!

Signs of speech

"talking"

'thinking'

- Kitty talk-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kitty Tsuzuki

"What?" Exclaimed the blond scientist, as he attempted to gather his golden locks back into a messy ponytail while staring in disbelief at the man standing in front of him, "Bon's birthday is tomorrow?"

Tatsumi nodded as he looked through the document in his hand, "Yes. I just thought you might want to know in case you planned to do anything 'special' for the boy." By special, he of course meant somehow using the sex changing potion Watari had been working on, that is if he had perfected it yet.

Watari smirked slyly at Tatsumi after managing to get his hair into a ponytail, "You know me all too well. What will Tsuzuki give him?"

"He's not sure if he should even bother getting him something." Answered the brunette calmly as he adjusted his glasses that had slid ever so slightly out of place.

"WHAT! Why?" Watari shouted directly at his unofficial partner's face, which caused his glasses to crack.

Tatsumi exhaled deeply, knowing he was going to have to spend precious money in order to repair the broken glasses or get new ones, before he removed his glasses and replied, "He believes it won't make a difference since he thinks Kurosaki-kun doesn't like him."

"You're kidding me..." Muttered the younger man as he took his gaze off of the secretary, "He's so blind.."

"Yes, we all have known that since the day Tsuzuki-san arrived here." Tatsumi calmly added.

A wide smirk appeared on Watari's face as he picked up a bottle filled with a green liquid that was labeled 'Kitty Fun', "Hey, 'tsumi, does Bon like cats?"

"Yes, I believe so." Tatsumi replied before he raised an eyebrow at the scientist, knowing he was plotting something which would more likely then not be costly, "Why?"

"Oh.. I'm just going to get him a hungry 100 year old kitty."

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite violet-eyed shinigami was pigging out in the cafeteria since they just received fresh apple pie. He just loves his apple pie.

Watari tapped Tsuzuki lightly on the shoulder after having magically materialized behind him.

Tsuzuki looked over at his friend, unable to speak due to several pieces of apple pie shoved in his mouth.

"Tsuzuki, do you want some Sprite to wash down all that apple pie?" The blond asked innocently enough while smiling as he held out a glass of what he called Sprite in front of Tsuzuki.

The older man smiled back at him and nodded before taking the offered drink and chugging it down though a smarter person would not have taken it knowing Watari's reputation for putting chemicals and potions in people's drinks.

A smirk was hidden by Watari as he took back the glass from Tsuzuki who had finished the offered beverage.

"Thanks, Tari." Tsuzuki said before yawning, feeling oddly tired. He blinked several times before passing out.

Watari grinned as he got Tsuzuki on his back and bolted off towards his lab. _'Happy Birthday Hisoka!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Hisoka grumpily walked in his office. Tsuzuki never came home last night which was the good part since he had a whole dinner to himself but having to do all his paper work sucked since Tsuzuki left it at his house after Hisoka forced him to do some of it. It was an all nighter. When he got to the Ministry of Hades, he had tripped over an invisible chair and landed face first in a Boston cream pie that just so happened to be there. He stood up and slipped on some cream and fell to the ground, releasing all the papers he was holding and sending them flying through the air.

A low growl escaped his soft lips as sheets of paper landed around him. _'Happy Birthday to me... yea right. Today sucks!'_

Then something or someone jumped right on his stomach causing all of his breakfast to come back out and say hello.

"Morning birthday boy!" Shouted Watari while smiling brightly, holding a large, nicely wrapped package behind his back.

After having hacked out the rest of his breakfast, the birthday boy glared murderously at genki blond, "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

"Oh.. nothing.." Watari started while continuing to smile, knowing that he was slowly angering Hisoka. He then placed a big, blue box with a big, red bow on it beside the murderous teen, "I just came to give you your birthday present."

Hisoka blinked, surprised that someone had given him a gift. "Present?"

An energetic nod was his response as Watari jumped off Hisoka.

Two emerald-green orbs narrowed in to a slight glare that was directed at Watari "It won't change me into anything, will it?"

"It if was, you would've been a woman by now."

Hisoka shrugged, "True."

The emerald-eyed shinigami sat up, untied the bow, and lifted the top before he peeked inside. His eyes widened as he stared at was was inside.

Inside was an extremely cute, little, brown kitten that was curled up into a ball and sound asleep.

"Wow..." Was what Hisoka managed to stutter as he lifted the kitten out of the box.

The kitty opened its eyes that were a vibrant violet color. It yawned slightly before meowing as its tail waved gently back and forth behind him.

"A kitten..." Mumbled Hisoka before smiling slightly at Watari, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now.." The man took the kitten, who appeared to be in shocked and was not moving nor breathing. "The rest of the kitty's stuff is in my lab. Go get it."

Hisoka grumbled something before getting up and walking towards the scientist's lab.

Once Watari knew Hisoka was out of hearing distance he looked at the kitty, "Now, Tsuzuki. I turned you into a kitty to prove that Hisoka loves you too. And that's the only way you'll change back too. You'll have to kiss the one who you love and he has to love you too. I'll tell Hisoka in a week that you're the kitty and we'll see what happens."

Kitty Tsuzuki apparently wasn't pleased with this since he started hissing and scratching Watari. "Meow!" -Asshole!-

Amber eyes glared at Tsuzuki before their owner whispering coldly, "I'll turn Konoe into a dog if you're not nice to me and he'll kill you."

The kitty instantly stopped and shut up.

"Good. Now have fun with Bon!" Watari cheerfully exclaimed while Hisoka, who was holding a large box filled with kitty stuff, was standing behind him staring at him as he went crazy.

"Now you're talking to a cat and you're threatening it too?" Hisoka shook his head before muttering, "Idiot."

Tsuzuki the kitty snickered slightly.

The empath smirked at the kitty as he picked him up, "See, even the kitty thinks you're an idiot." He placed Tsuzuki on top of the box, "Well, I had better get back home to set the kitty's things up. Tell kachou I couldn't come in today."

Watari nodded as he smiled brightly, "Can do." He watched Hisoka leave with his present before smiling as he went off to tell Tatsumi that his plan went purrfectedly. _'Oh what an interesting week this will be.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kds smiles, "Well... how was that for the first chappie? Good? Bad?

Hisoka sighs, "Atleast nothing really bad happens to me..."

Kds, "Only to Tsuzuki, the kitty."

Tsuzuki is currently drinking some milk. "Meooooww..." -Nummmy...-

Hisoka sighs, " Please review. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yami no Matsuei or any of it's characters.

I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! I was on vacation and I started writing the chapter but I didn't like how I started it so I had to rewrite it!

Anyway, I'm amazed that this fic got so many positive reviews! 27! Thank you everyone!

And now, on with the fic! **Also I decided to add Tatsumi x Watari parts in this fic. If you don't like that pairing, then please don't flame me for putting it in. And all Japanses words will be translated at the end of the fic**

* * *

**Kitty Tsuzuki**

Watari sighed inwardly as he typed rapidly on his computer that he considered an ancient piece of crap. _'Dammit. Well.. Konoe didn't like my little plan and now I have to make it up by doing all of Tsuzuki's paperwork for the week... asshole.'_

"It is your own fault, Watari-san." Tatsumi calmly stated as he entered the room, clipboard in hand.

Watari smirked at the computer screen as his long, slender fingers continued typing. "Mou.. there's the upside and downside to everything. Besides, it's only for this week."

Azure eyes glanced up at the back of the blonde's head. "You're a fool."

The scientist spun around in his chair so he'd face Tatsumi, with the smirk remaining on his face. "So? I'm a fool. A fool that's doing good things for the sake of love. And without my help, those two would just continue thinking that the other hated them."

"Undoubtedly so." Tatsumi agreed as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Ne, Tatsumi.." Watari started just as the brunette was near the door.

Tatsumi stopped. "Yes, Watari-san?"

Amber eyes stared at the back of the older shinigami. "Are you.. mad at me?"

Confusion was visible in his eyes as Tatsumi turned to face the younger man. He instantly noticed that Watari's eyes were filled with an emotion that he had never seen in them before. "Nani?"

"For trying to get Tsuzuki and Bon together.." Replied Watari as he continued gazing into deep blue eyes.

The secretary stared into those beautiful amber eyes for what seemed like an eternity before blinking and breaking the eye contact. "It'll be good for Tsuzuki to have someone by his side, especially the one person that he wanted." And with that he left.

Watari stared at where the older man had just been seconds earlier with pained eyes. _'As in, you're not sure yourself. You loved him yet.. it wouldn't have worked out so you two went your separate ways. You feel so alone and hurt you lock yourself away unable to see anyone other then the one you want.'_ Watari lowered his gaze, now staring intently at the floor under him. _'Unable to see how much I care for you.'_

003 stared at her master from her seat on top of his computer. She'd just wished that he'd handle his own love problems before other people's. She needed to get him and that secretary together but first she had to assist him with this plan. She'll make sure everyone will be happy, one love life at a time. One thing was for sure, she'd never understand these human creatures.

* * *

Tsuzuki carefully sneaked up on his prey, his violet eyes filled with determination. He got closer, and closer until he finally was close enough. Then he pounced but the thing overpowered him and he rolled over it and hit the ground. "Meeeowww..." _--Evil yarn.--_

He sat up and before standing and going after the yarn again, chasing after the blue ball as it rolled before him. He jumped on it and got tangled up a little. He tried to get free but that only resulted in him getting even more tangled.

Two brown cat ears perked up upon hearing the shower turn off.

After setting up all of Tsuzuki's things, Hisoka had decided to take a nice, cool shower. And he had been in there for a while, at least Tsuzuki thought so. Once he heard the door open, Tsuzuki, who was on his back with his paws in the air completely tangled up in blue yarn, looked back. His kitty eyes widened and he knew that if he were human, his cheeks whole be burning red right now.

_'Hisoka was afraid of joining us at the hot springs because he felt his body wasn't mature enough? Hell. His body is just so... perfect...' _Thought the amethyst eyed kitty as he stared at him.

Hisoka was standing in the doorway that lead to the bathroom wearing only a white towel around his waist, his golden hair wet with drops of water dripping off the tips at times, that slowly traveled down his body.

The empath noticed the tangled up kitty on the ground and smiled lightly at it. "Having fun?"

Kitty Tsuzuki glared lightly at the boy as he attempted to free himself from the evil yarn. "Mrreeoorrww..." _--fucking yarn...--_

A chuckle escaped Hisoka's soft lips as he watched his kitty's futile attempt of escaping. He then walked over to the kitty and kneeled down beside him, picking the tiny creature up, freeing him from the yarn.

Big violet eyes stared directing into stunning green ones as Hisoka held the kitty right in front of his face, their noses touching lightly.

The smile the young shinigami gave Tsuzuki was the most amazing smile Hisoka had ever seen him smile. "You're so kawaii, Neko-chan( _that's what Hisoka decided to call the kitty. Original, ne?_)."

Tsuzuki stared wide-eyed at his partner. He obviously had a soft spot for animals when no one else was around, especially young ones.

Hisoka hugged his neko to his bare chest before standing up.

_'Oh Enma...'_ Thought the century old kitty grateful that he was a brown kitty because of the way he was probably blushing underneath his soft fur as his head rested against Hisoka's chest. _'He's gonna kill me when he finds out..'_

As Hisoka stood up, the towel slid off him and landed on the ground.

The kitty's eyes widened as he instinctively looked down before he gulped, feeling his kitty cheeks burn up again. _'No.. he's not going to kill me. He's going to murder me. And Watari. No.. screw that. Watari will be kept alive because of the fact Tatsumi has a crush on the guy... I'll die alone... Damn.'_

Hisoka stared at the towel before shrugging and heading towards his room, deciding to just leave it there since he didn't feel like picking it up at the moment and since no one was around, especially Tsuzuki, he could walk around without any clothes on. If Tsuzuki saw him naked, he'd be ashamed of himself and his wretched eternally young body. He could never match up to his partner and that is exactly why he thought he did not deserve him.

Once inside the room, the blond gently set his present on his soft bed while he got out a pair of blue boxers as well as loose, black pajama pants, both of which he put on.

After that was done, he walked over to his bed and crawled underneath the light blue bed covers. He smiled gently at the kitty who was seated beside his head on the white, fluffy pillow. "I'm sorry I can't play with you, kitty. I'm extremely tired. I couldn't sleep last night because of nightmares."

Tsuzuki stared down at the young shinigami as he scratched him behind the ears, which felt extremely good causing him to purr in happiness and he was saddened slightly once Hisoka stopped.

"That reminds me... I better ask Watari... where the baka is tomorrow..." Muttered the boy as his eyes closed, no longer able to keep them open and he almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

_'You never would've told me that you didn't sleep if I asked you... don't worry Hisoka. I won't let those nightmares hurt you. I promise you.' _And with that final thought, Tsuzuki curled up into a ball right beside Hisoka before falling asleep.

The next morning, Hisoka had woken up once his alarm clock sound. He slept so peacefully that night, it felt like it was a dream. He found kitty sleeping soundly beside him, snoring lightly at times. After getting dressed for work in a sleeveless, leather turtle neck shirt with loose, comfy white pants and regular sneakers, he woke up the kitty with much difficulty.

This kitty was as stubborn as a mule. It meowed and hissed and hung onto the pillow, just wanting to sleep the day away. Hisoka decided that Neko-chan was a big of a lazy ass as Tsuzuki.

The young shinigami decided to bring the kitty to work with him since he couldn't just leave it by itself since it wasn't fun and also because the kitty might break something.

Once the two arrived in the Ministry, with Tsuzuki in Hisoka's arms, the two realized something was strange. For one, Tatsumi was not in his office, organizing the paperwork that needed to be done and preparing to yell at Tsuzuki for coming in later, nor was there a Watari causing an early morning explosion and then running to them to test his latest potion or bugging Tatsumi for funding.

Something was extremely strange.

He decided to head to the break room and that's when he heard a 'What the fuck is that thing supposed to be?' which sounded like Terazuma. Something was definitely going up.

* * *

"WOW! That was such a great idea, Watari-san!" Exclaimed Saya as she stared at the blond who was standing before them with Tatsumi at his side while she, Yuma, Wakaba, Terazuma, the Gushoshin brothers and Konoe were sitting at a table before the two, all facing them. 

Yuma nodded. "Yea! Those two need together!"

"And then we could work at getting the other two obvious crushes together too!" Suggested Wakaba with a bright smile.

Both the mad scientist and money-tight secretary blinked as they stared confusedly at the girl before saying in unison. "What other obvious crushes?" The two looked at each other before both looked away, Watari suddenly finding the tiles on the floor interesting as he tried to hide the red on his cheeks while Tatsumi closed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses to prevent anyone from noticing the crimson on his face.

Everyone else in the room sighed. They knew love was blind but they didn't know it was stupid too.

"Anyway..." Konoe started while looking at the two flushed men. "What is the point of this?"

Watari smirked as he reached behind him. "The point is for this to happen!" He then revealed the thing to be one of his magnificent artworks. On it was something that resembled a deformed donkey humping a disassembled cellphone.

Everyone stared at the picture either disgustedly or confusedly before Terazuma finally yelled, "What the fuck is that thing supposed to be?"

"Bon and Tsuzuki having hot passionate sex! Can't you see their cocks right there going..." Watari started as he pointed to a certain line in the picture but before he could finish, Tatsumi cut him off.

"Thank you Watari-san for drawing that... picture... but there is no need to go into detail." Tatsumi calmly stated, not wanting to picture Tsuzuki and Hisoka having sex, especially since Watari would tell it in full detail.

"Oh come on Tatsumi! You know very well that this will eventually happen between the two! My bet is that Tsuzuki will be the one on top when it happens." Watari added with a mischievous smirk, not realizing that another person and feline had entered the room.

"Tsuzuki will be on top when what happens?"

Everyone spun around, with Tatsumi and Watari being the exception since they just had to look up, and they saw Hisoka standing there, with Tsuzuki in his arms.

Watari sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously. "Umm... well... you see..."

Hisoka noticed Watari's hentai masterpiece and stared at it for a second before asking. "What's that picture supposed to be?"

Watari blinked as he just now realized that he still held the picture in his hand and decided to do the first thing that came to his mind and took the paper and shoved it into Tatsumi's mouth.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed as the blonde shoved the entire sheet into the brunette's mouth within a few seconds.

Once done, Watari smiled sheepishly at the younger shinigami. "What picture, Bon? I don't see a picture. Do you see a picture Tatsumi?" He looked at the man standing beside him, with the paper crumbled up inside his mouth earning him both a glare and a low growl.

The murderous glare that was being directed at the scientist by the secretary was one that meant both ' Say-good-bye-to-your-pay-check-for-the-rest-of-the-year' as well as 'Ask-me-for-funding-I-will-kick-your-ass-right-out-the-window'.

Hisoka sighed before reminding himself of what he needed to ask Watari. "Watari-san, do you know where Tsuzuki is?"

"He went to get Chief pastries from all around Japan! It's a week long assignment and if he didn't do it, Chief would fire him!" Watari responded with a bright smile before adding. "You know about Chief's sweet tooth.

Chief's lips curled up slightly as he smirked._( like in the manga when they talk about sweets in front of Konoe)_

"Oh... well, I had better get to work then." Hisoka said before he left the room, saddened slightly due to the fact he wouldn't see his partner for the whole week.

Once everyone was sure that the emerald-eyed blond was gone, they all sighed in relief.

"That was close!" Stated Watari while everyone else, other then Tatsumi, nodded in agreement. It was going to be extremely difficult to not let Hisoka find out especially since he was an empath.

* * *

And that's all for this chappie. Humor and seriousness. Hmm... hopefully it was a good chapter. Well, please review! 

**Japanese words**

Mou- well

Ne- umm..

Nani?- what?

Kawaii- cute

Neko- cat

Shinigami- guardian of death

Baka- idiot

Hentai- pervert


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own YnM.

Well, here's the next update! I'm sorry i didn't update sooner but I had writer's block on this chapter.. Well, this chapter is pretty long.. 6 pages in Open Office... and hopefully it's good...

And I would answer reviews but I heard from a friend that ff. net doesn't allow you to answer reviews no more so I guess I won't answer them until I know if that's true or not... Well, onward!

* * *

**Kitty Tsuzuki**

Tsuzuki nibbled on the attacker, his paws having grabbed it finally but it managed to get away before it started attacking him again, harder but not too hard. "Meeeooorrwww!" _--'Sokaaa! That tickles!--_

Hisoka smiled lightly as he tickled the kitten's tummy with his finger, causing it to gently brush it's tiny paw against Hisoka's finger and bite it but not hard enough to cause pain, "So, I'm tickling you? Well, I'm not about to stop."

The amethyst eyed kitty liked this side of Hisoka that he had never seen before. A kind, happy, smiling boy that didn't hide his emotions but, it saddened him lightly that Hisoka was never that way around him when he was human.

The blond was so preoccupied with his present, he did not hear footsteps approaching the door then someone opening it before watching the two for several seconds then saying, "Kurosaki-kun. Now is not the time to be playing with that kitten."

Hisoka spun around, startled by the sound of Tatsumi's voice.

Tatsumi hid the small smile that had been on his face seconds earlier replacing it with his traditional calm and collected one as he stared at the boy.

The teenager gulped lightly before picking the kitty off the desk and placing it on his lap, "Gomen ne..."

"Just do not allow it to happen again." Tatsumi started as he adjusted his glasses that had slid out of their proper place, "I came here to inform you that all of Tsuzuki's paperwork for the week will be Watari-san's responsibility so you need not worry about it."

Hisoka nodded, thankful that he did not have to do extra work, when a question reached his mind that he decided to keep to himself, _'Why would Watari be the one to do all of Tsuzuki's paperwork? Something really is going on...'_

Tatsumi then exited the room and Hisoka sighed and was about to get back to work when...

"HI-SO-KA-CHAN!"

Hisoka winced, the two high pitched voices sending shivers up his back, "No.. Please no.."

Saya and Yuma at that moment burst into the room, glomping the poor, defenseless boy and kitten.

"Where's your pretty little kitty, Hisoka-chan!"

"Yea! Where's the little kitty at?"

"Get offa me!

"Meeeooow!" _--Need air, 'Soka. AIR!--_

Hisoka was tightly hugging the kitty to his chest, cutting off it's air supply, while Saya and Yuma had tackled Hisoka to the ground and were all over him like flies on honey.

"Aww! He's so cute! Watari-san did such a great job!" Exclaimed Saya as she grabbed the kitty from Hisoka.

"Oh my god! That's sooo cute! You'd never be able to tell that's Tsu..." Yuma stopped herself, almost saying the Taboo word of the week, before saying the first word that came to her mind other then Tsuzuki, "Tsuma!"

Hisoka stared at the girl as if she grew another head, "Tsuma? How can a cat be your wife especially since it's male?"

"Cats mate, don't they?" Then Saya smirked and asked, "Besides, how do you know it's male? Did you... you know... check..?"

Tsuzuki choked slightly at the question and at the way it was said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did! What kind of a person doesn't check whether or not it's male or female!" Hisoka angrily exclaimed.

The two girls blinked before replying in unison, "A bisexual."

Sweatdrop. _'Crazy crackheads...'_

Tsuzuki sighed, _' Saya and Yuma are going to get me killed!'_

"And what did you mean when you said Watari did a great job?" Hisoka asked, eying the two suspiciously.

Both girls chuckled nervously before Yuma finally said, "Umm.. he did a great job... in picking the kitty out for you!"

"Yea! He picked the best one!" Saya added cheerfully.

Hisoka tried to read their emotions but couldn't since they somehow had managed to block them off.

"Now, we'd better go, right Saya?" Yuma said as she glanced over at her partner.

Saya nodded hyperly, "Yup! We'll give you the latest "Pink House" outfit next time, Hisoka-chan!"

And with that the two Hokkaido girls dashed out of the room, leaving an angry and annoyed Hisoka and an equally annoyed Kitty Tsuzuki.

"I hate those two." The teenager stated dryly.

"Mrreeoowwr.." _--I hate Watari more at the moment... telling everyone about this..-- _The kitty added.

* * *

In Tatsumi's office, the secretary was seated at his desk while Watari was seated ontop of it, facing the brunette his legs hanging down in front of him, since the other chair in the room was being occupied by her highness, 003, who didn't like to share that much. 

"Oh come on Tatsumi! I didn't mean to shove that in your mouth! It was just the first thing that came to my mind." Watari exclaimed as he looked at Tatsumi.

"Hmph. You should've shoved it in **_your_** mouth Watari-san instead of filling **_my_** mouth with that garbage that you considered art." Stated the secretary as he cleaned his glasses that he decided had gotten too dirty.

The blond glared lightly at the man seated before him, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't be as good of an artist as you though I doubt you'd mind if that were you and Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi put his glasses back on before looking up at Watari with his usual collected expression, "We shall discuss this later, Watari-san. I have work to finish."

"No! You wanna discuss it then we'll discuss it now!" Watari shouted directly at Tatsumi's face as he grabbed the man by the shoulders, "Are you against my plan to get Bon and Tsuzuki together because you still have feelings for him or not?"

Tatsumi stared up wide-eyed at the scientist and just as he was about to answer, the door got forcefully kicked open which startled Watari causing him to jump up slightly, falling from the desk directly in Tatsumi's lap.

"Watari-san!" Saya shouted as she and Yuma ran inside the office. Both halted abruptly as the saw the scene in front of them.

Tatsumi had Watari in his lap, Watari's hands still on the secretary's shoulders while Tatsumi's hands were on the scientist's waist. Their bodies were touching while their faces were mere centimeters away, each could feel the other's breath on their face as they stared into each other's eyes.

Yuma smirked as she got out a digital camera from her pocket and pointed it at the two, who apparently hadn't noticed the two extra presences in the room, and..

Click!

Watari blinked after hearing the click sound, tearing his gaze away from sapphire eyes and noticed the two girls, who were smirking madly, "Saya! Yuma!"

"Mou, whoever would've guessed you'd do something so naughty in the office with Watari-san, Tatsumi-san." Saya said with a bright smile, which caused Tatsumi and Watari to flush blood red.

"Now.. ladies, this isn't what it looks like. Watari just jumped.. into my lap when you startled him upon entering." Tatsumi said in the most collected and calm voice that he could.

"Watari, eh?" Saya said with a bright smile.

Tatsumi's eyes widened lightly as he realized that he had called him 'Watari' with no honorific -san.

"Anyway, Watari-san, you did a great job in kitty-fying Tsuzuki! He looks so adorable!" Yuma cheerfully exclaimed.

Saya nodded, "Yup! Except Yuma almost gave it away."

"Yea! **_Almost_**!" Yuma stated, "Hisoka's still clueless though! Hopefully... Oh and look at what we ordered for Hisoka!" With that Yuma reached into a bag she had brought and got out a **censored** outfit. "The Count also shops at "Pink House" so we ordered a bunch of things and this one's just perfect for Hisoka!"

Tatsumi and Watari gaped at the outfit wide-eyed. They didn't know what was creepier. The fact that they were picturing Hisoka in that and he looked good in it or the fact that Saya and Yuma order clothes from the same magazine as the Count.

"And Watari-san, we got this one for you!" Yuma added as she reached into the bag and got out another outfit, this one being **double censored**, and there was the black leather whip that went along with the outfit.

Watari smiled weakly as he stared at the outfit, "Umm.. Arigatou…?"

Tatsumi was gawking at the outfit, picturing Watari wearing that outfit… Then a few stray hentai thoughts crossed his mind.. Then a few images involving him, Watari, that outfit, the whip, whipped cream, and a pair of handcuffs. Then there was…

"Tatsumi-san.. You're getting a nosebleed…" Stated Saya and Yuma nodded in agreement which caused Watari to look up at Tatsumi and indeed he was getting a nosebleed, a large one at that.

Tatsumi blinked before blushing lightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, holding it against his nose.

"Too many hentai thoughts there, Tatsumi-san?" Yuma said with a big smirk on her face, which caused crimson to flood to Tatsumi's cheeks as well as cause a low growl to escape his lips, "I don't blame ya! Watari-san would look…so…"

"Sexy, hot, perfect, revealing, intimidating, skimpy, make you wanna jump him and fuck him right here and now with or without handcuffs not caring who the hell's around…" Saya finished for her partner with a big smile.

Watari blushed at Saya's comments before forcing himself to get off Tatsumi's lap and walking towards the door, "Well, thank you both for the outfit. Now, I had better go feed my birds. Ja ne." With that the blond left the room, 003 quickly flying after him, fearing for her own life.

There was silence in the room before Yuma finally realized something. "Oh my god! Watari-san forgot his outfit!"

"Tatsumi-san, could you give Watari-san his outfit?" Saya asked, placing the clothes on Tatsumi's desk.

Tatsumi, who still was holding up thereddeninghandkerchief to his nose, glared coldly at the two, "Fine. Now. Get out."

Saya and Yuma ran out of the room as fast as they could due to the 'You had better run now or else.' tone of voice and the many shadows that had come alive and were slowly approaching them.

A sigh escaped Tatsumi's lips as he held his head, on the verge of a bad headache.

Yuma's head peaked into the room with a bright smile, "Just tell him how you feel, Tatsumi-san. I'm sure Watari-san will feel the same way! And remember to give him the outfit!" And then the head vanished.

Tatsumi sighed deeply before standing up and grabbing his wallet. He decided to go to the pharmacy downstairs since he really needed some aspirn.

* * *

Hisoka flopped down on his couch after having entered his house. Tsuzuki ran inside after him, jumped up onto the couch and then sat down on the blond's stomach, staring at him with big violet eyes. 

"Meow?"_--Hard day?--_"

A slight smile appeared on Hisoka's face as he scratched Neko-chan behind the ears, "I had a hard day. First everyone talking about something in the break room, then Saya and Yuma with them blocking their emotions, then Tatsumi-san and Watari-san avoiding each other at every possible time…. Something really is going on…."

Tsuzuki tilted his head slightly, "Meow?" _--Really?-- 'Well, something must've happened between them which obviously didn't involve sex or funding or asking for funding while having having sex.'_

Hisoka yawned widely before closing his eyes, "Now, I'll take a little nap..."

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka drift off to sleep before curling up on Hisoka's stomach, deciding to go to sleep too since being a kitty is hard work, _'Sleep well Soka. I'll be right here beside you.'  
__

* * *

_

Well, I didn't like the ending too much but it's the best I could do with a headache. Looks like I'll need to ask Tatsumi for some asprin. Well, hopefully that was good.. Now I is off to finish writing a newYnM fic that I will post. Ja ne Minna-san! And please review!

**Japanese Words**

Gomen ne- I'm sorry

Tsuma- wife/ my wife

Mou- well

Hentai- perverted

Ja ne- see ya

Minna-san- everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM or any of it's characters.

Well, here is the forth long awaited chapter! And I am really sorry for the long delay! I was really busy with school and stuff. And I am sorry if this chapter truly sucks. And thank you everyone for the great reviews! Now, onward!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kitty Tsuzuki**

Big, tearful, violet eyes stared up into annoyed emerald ones.

"No."

The kitten's eyes widened and looked like he was a kicked puppy.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched, wondering how a kitten could do a kicked puppy look, before saying, "No."

The little innocent kitty somehow made a sniffing noise as he continued staring up at his master with those big, hurt eyes.

The blond boy stared at the kitten before sighing deeply, shoving his plate that had a piece of apple pie on it, before the kitten, "Fine! Have it!"

The kitty's expression instantly brightened as he lunged at the cake, devouring it within several short seconds then he started to lick the plate clean.

A sigh escaped Hisoka's lips before a slight smile reached as he watched the kitten finish licking the crumbs of the apple pie off the table. Now, a normal kitten should not be allowed to eat apple but this kitten is a special one... Or at least that's what Watari told him yesterday.

**Flashback.**

"Ne, Watari-san..." Hisoka quietly started as he walked inside the laboratory, which, might I add, was completely spotless. He noticed the honey-eyed scientist staring absentmindedly at the computer screen that's screen saver was running at the moment.

The eternally young teenager walked over to the older man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, causing the blond to jump up, startled.

Once Watari realized that it was Hisoka he smiled and exhaled deeply, grateful that it was only him and not Tatsumi. "Yo, Bon. What's up?"

Hisoka stared at the slightly startled blond, confused by both his thoughts and feelings. At first when he walked in the room, a wave of loneliness, confusion, and longing hit him then when he touched the man he felt fear and hope which by now had become relief mixed with a little disappointment.

The younger blond shook it off, deciding that it was none of his business before he began, "I was wondering what I should give Neko-chan as a treat, like cat nip or something like that.."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that I gave Neko-chan a special formula that'll allow him to eat human food, like cakes, chocolate, and apple pie!" Watari exclaimed with a smile before adding, "Especially apple pie!"

**End Flashback.**

"Yes, _especially_ apple pie..." Muttered the boy as he rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched the tiny kitten.

**Meanwhile**

"Hold still Hajime-chan!" Wakaba exclaimed as she once again attempted to put bows in Terazuma's hair, which is not a simple task.

A low growl escaped the former detective's lips as he tried not to move. How did he get himself into this mess... Oh yea.. he destroyed Wakaba's laptop and had to whatever she said for the next month. Hmph. It wasn't his fault the damned thing was so slow.. or maybe it was.. Whatever.

"Yesterday I heard from Saya-chan and Yuma-chan that Watari-san and Tatsumi-san were caught in an interesting position and that they've been avoiding each other as much as possible since then." The girl said as she placed another bow in his hair

Terazuma snorted. "Yea so?"

"So it means that Tatsumi-san loves Watari-san and Watari-san loves Tatsumi-san!" Exclaimed Wakaba cheerfully.

"As if." Muttered Terazuma before adding. "They don't like each other."

"Oh really! Well then let's have a little bet. If Tatsumi-san is 5 minutes late to check up on us, he likes Watari but if he trips over his own feet too, he is in love with Watari-san and if there is no early morning explosion right after that, Watari-san loves Tatsumi-san too. If I win... You'll have to give me piggy back rides for the whole year whenever I want one!" Said the brunette girl with a smirk on her delicate face.

"Hmph. What do I get if I win?" Asked Terazuma as he put out the remains of his cigarette.

"A year's supply of cigarette money from me."

If Terazuma had cat ears at that moment, they would have perked up. "Deal!"

* * *

Tatsumi quickly rushed through the hallways, almost loosing his composure. He was a mess and late to work all because of that stupid dream he had that involved Watari and strawberries. Not that that he didn't like the dream, mind you but it was the fact that he was a full four minutes behind schedule and his weekly check up on the employees. 

No, make that five minutes late.

_'Dammit!'_ For once in his life or should I say afterlife, Tatsumi screwed his composure and the rules that say 'no running in the halls' and bolted in the direction towards Wakaba's and Terazuma's office.

He ran into the office, tripping over his own feet as he attempted to come to a stop which he realized was not easy since the floor was waxed yesterday causing him to almost fall flat on his face, his glasses, unlike him, did fall to the floor and shattered into pieces.

The brunette quickly fixed his tie in a futile attempt to regain his composure, "Terazuma-san, Kannuki-san. It appears that everything in your office is in order. Good. Now, I.. ahh will see the two of you at today's meeting. Good day." With that he quickly left the room, almost tripping over a chair in the process and forgetting about his shattered glasses.

Terazuma was gaping like a fish while Wakaba was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

And there was not morning explosion right after that at 10:55.

Yup. Afterlife was good. Well, at least for Wakaba not Terazuma. Poor guy. All those piggy back rides. For a year. I almost feel sorry for him.. Almost.

* * *

Konoe massaged his throbbing forehead before opening his top drawer and getting out a small bottle of strong vodka. Enma, he needed it today since this had to be the craziest day at JuOhCho he had ever seen. Why was it weird you ask? 

First, Tatsumi, his trustworthy, money-tight secretary, has officially gone crazy… or over worked himself extremely. His work was unorganized, he practically got his arm mutilated by the paper shredder, and he didn't cut anyone's paychecks. He even gave Terazuma a raise!

Second. Watari, the ever genki mad scientist causes explosion on a regular basis, right? Nothing. Not even the sound of a beaker breaking was heard today. And he did not spike the coffee either! Some people feared that he was sick but then they remember he was the doctor so they ruled that explanation out. Some said it might be alien abduction and they might have been right.

Oh and the first and the second problem were playing a game of _'I-look-at-you-you-look-at-me-we-both-look-away-and-blush-and-then-avoid-the-other-as-much-as-humanly-possible-and-then-we-do-it-again'_ and it was greatly annoying him.

Third. Kurosaki was smiling and giggling today! Yes, _giggling_! Now for a normal, happy, little boy that had just gotten an extremely adorable kitten that would be completely normal but this is Hisoka. He is not a little boy but a little over 20, he is never that happy and he would NEVER giggle. And the kitten is actually a hundred year old sugar-loving man that's been dead for over 70 years and is still getting paid!

Fourth. Terazuma has been running around the building all day giving Wakaba a piggyback ride! He didn't even care that Tatsumi might yell at him and cut his paycheck _(which he didn't and you can add that to Tatsumi's list.) _and the fact he didn't transform was even stranger.

Fifth. Why the hell was he even working here? Honestly. All his employees are crazy! Even the ones that appear sane!

And there was still the budget meeting today! Oh Enma!

A sigh escaped his lips before he brought the bottle up to his lips and chugged half the bottle. Hmm... he decided one thing at the moment. Vodka was very good on a crazy day and that two floating chickens would make an excellent dinner...

* * *

The budget meeting today was fairly interesting. 

The head of the reincarnation office had come to talk to them about several important financial matters. Now, let's see what everyone else is doing.

Hisoka was smiling lightly as he stroked Neko-chan's brown fur while kitty Tsuzuki was purring madly, Watari was fidgeting a great deal and his hair was completely disobeying him today and was everywhere, Tatsumi_( who had put on his spare glasses)_ was trying not to look at Watari and his beautiful golden hair, the keyword being trying since he was sitting right beside him, Konoe was drunk, completely and utterly drunk, Wakaba was humming happily to herself, Terazuma looked as if he had gone through hell and back, and there were two floating chickens in the air.

Saya and Yuma along with the rest of the coworkers were just there watching them, highly amused by it all.

"Alright, does anyone have anything to add?" Asked the reincarnation department chief after finishing what he had to say.

"Yea, I doooooo!" Saya started with a bright smile, "I say Hisoka-chan tells us all how he really feels about Tsuzuki-san!"

Hisoka choked on air as his face flushed bright red while the kitty's eyes widened slightly.

Yuma nodded as she exclaimed, "Yea! I agree! I mean it is obvious that he likes Tsuzuki-san!"

"I do not like him." Hisoka coldly said, glaring at the two.

"Yes you do! We all see how you stare at him when you think he's not looking or how you've opened up to him!" Saya said while smiling, "It's so cute!"

"Yea. Just admit that you like him!" Yuma said while smirking.

"I said I don't like him so would you two just fuck the hell off and leave me alone!" Shouted the aggravated shinigami before he stood up with his kitten in his arms and stomped out of the room, leaving silence behind him.

"Maybe we should've tried getting him to admit his feelings in a different way and different place." Watari finally said breaking the silence.

Yuma nodded. "Yea. Well, we still have the rest of the week to make him confess that he likes Tsuzuki. And we'll make sure he will!"

Saya smiled, "Yes we will!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, there ya have it! Over 1800 words! Well, nothing more to say but please review and ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM.

Here is the long await fifth chapter! Has some seriousness in it, some humor, and Watari getting pissed. Now I'm tired from writing for about 3 hours. This the longest chappie so far, 2866 words, so please do not complain that it is short. And I wish some one would write a good TaTari fic. I read all the good ones already and now all that's being written basically is TatsumixTsuzuki... Sigh. Oh well. Onward and I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter.

* * *

**Kitty Tsuzuki**

Hisoka got home several hours later, still angered by Saya and Yuma and what they had said at the meeting. And people actually wonder why he doesn't like them. "I hate them. It's my business whether I like him or not." He muttered under his breath after closing his apartment door. He began walking towards his room, holding his kitten close to him.

He got to his fairly empty yet comforting room and sat down on his bed, placing his kitten in his lap._ 'Annoying girls..'_ The eternally young boy looked down at his kitten and noticed something was wrong with his kitten. It looked.. Sad.. Hurt.

"Neko-chan?" Hisoka picked up the kitten so he was looking it in the eyes, "Are you sick?"

Tsuzuki forced out happy meow and licked Hisoka's nose lightly before yawning widely.

Hisoka smiled gently at his pet as he set him down on the bed, relieved that nothing was wrong, "You're just tired. At least you don't force me to say things I don't want to."

Tsuzuki meowed before running to Hisoka's pillow and curling up into a ball.

Hisoka smiled at the kitten as he stood up. He walked over to his desk and picked up a little blue book and a pen before sitting back down on the bed beside his kitten. He opened the book and began writing in it.

_10-21-05_

_Today those two satanic girls said that I should tell Tsuzuki how I really feel. They shouted it out at a meeting. Can't they understand that it's my business whether or not I tell him how I feel? I hate it when people say things like that. I'm grateful that Tsuzuki wasn't there to hear both their comment and my outburst. I wish he'd get back soon. I'd never admit it to him but I miss him when he's not with me. I feel like a part of me is missing when he's not around._

_But Neko-chan reminds me of him for some strange reason and I don't feel so alone thanks to the kitten. Watari really did give me a good gift. Speaking of Watari, he should tell Tatsumi how he feels instead of just staring at him from afar most of the time. I know it's none of my business but he should just say it. I'm not sure what Tatsumi-san's response would be since he hides most of his thoughts and feelings so I don't know how he feels at the moment but I know for a fact all he feels for Tsuzuki is brotherly love now. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_Maybe tomorrow something will happen to help those two._

Hisoka smiled lightly down at Neko-chan before continuing writing.

_And maybe one day something will happen to help me tell Tsuzuki how I feel about him. To tell him that I love him and that I cannot survive without him._

The empath placed his journal down on the desk near him before climbing into bed and turning off the lights. "Good night, Neko-chan." Whispered the emerald-eyed shinigami as he laid down beside the kitten, _'I wish I could tell Tsuzuki how I feel but I'm just a kid. He would never love a kid like me.'

* * *

_

The following day at JuOhCho, Hisoka had to finish up some paperwork that had to be handed in by the end of the day so Tsuzuki decided to goto Watari's lab for the day.

Watari stroked Tsuzuki's fur gently, "Come on Tsu, Bon didn't mean it yesterday."

The kitty was curled up in a ball in Watari's lap. Hisoka's outburst yesterday had hurt him greatly and that's also one of the reasons why Tsuzuki left Hisoka alone in their office.

"Meow." _-Yea, he did 'Tari.-_Stated Tsuzuki with a light meow as he stared at Watari's tile floor.

"Come on Tsu. He does like you. I know it!" Exclaimed the genki scientist happily, in attempt to cheer up the depressed shinigami.

Tsuzuki didn't even move.

Watari frowned as he stared down at his friend, "Love sucks doesn't it? You still have a better chance with Bon then I do with Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki's ears perked up at this and big violet eyes questioningly stared up at Watari, "Merrw?" _-You like Tatsumi?-_

"Yea. I like him but he obviously doesn't care for me." Said Watari as he stroked Tsuzuki's fur, a sad smile on his lips. "All I am to him is an employee.. Not even a friend."

Tsuzuki stared up at the honey-eyed blond, licking his hand gently.

Watari gently smiled down at Tsuzuki, "I'm fine. I don't need him to love me.. I just want to be near him.. be his friend.. That will be more then enough.. But I doubt even that will happen."

"MEOW!" _-It will!-_ Tsuzuki stared up at Watari with big, determined eyes.

A light chuckle escaped the blond's soft lips, "Tsu. You're a good friend and since you're such a good friend... You wanna be my guinea pig?"

"MEOW!" _-NO!-_ Screeched the kitten, looking both terrified and angry.

"Oh come on, Tsu!" Pleaded the scientist as he held up a vile filled with a green liquid with purple polka dots. "It's harmless."

"MOEOW MEOW MEOW!" _-Just as harmless as Muraki with pointy objects!-_ Shouted the kitten, ready to attack the scientist if he came any closer with that potion.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two stop and look towards the door where Tatsumi was standing and it was evident that he was annoyed by the lack of work Watari was doing.. or not doing at the moment...

Watari smiled brightly at the man, "Hiya Tatsumi!"

"You're supposed to be doing work not forcing a kitten to test your potions, Watari-san." The secretary calmly stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"But the kitty's Tsuzuki." The blond said as he picked up Kitty Tsuzuki to show Tatsumi.

"Yes, I can see that but that does not mean you may goof off since you have not completed the paperwork you agreed to do." The brunette said as his azure eyes stared into Watari's amber ones.

Watari stared back into his eyes, almost getting lost in the ocean blue orbs before he smiled brightly, "I was just about to do them as a matter of fact! You worry too much, 'Tsumi."

"I worry because I do not want the paperwork to spontaneously combust like the rest of your paperwork has done in the past." Tatsumi stated.

Watari glared him lightly and pouted, "It all doesn't combust, Tatsumi! I hand in some of it!"

"Yes. Some of it but most of it doesn't make it out of this room. So, finish it before you make more of those useless potions and inventions of yours."

"They are not useless!" Snapped Watari.

"Just do the work, Watari-san." And with that the secretary calmly left the room.

Watari sighed deeply as he glared at the floor, "Yea. He likes me just like he likes loosing his precious money! He just hates me!"

Tsuzuki stared up at Watari,_ 'Tari...'

* * *

_

Tatsumi sighed as he sat down at his desk in his large, organized office. He had heard Watari's outburst right after he left the lab. _'Why did I say that especially since I heard him say he likes me?'_

The thing was that Tatsumi had been standing outside of Watari's lab for several minutes, hearing all that Watari had said about him. He was surprised by it since he did not expect the scientist to feel like that about him.

"I really make it seem like I do hate him, don't I?" He asked no one and was startled when someone replied.

"Yea, you do."

"Terazuma-san.. what are you doing here?" Asked Tatsumi, putting on his calm and collected face to make it seem as if he did not get startled seconds ago.

The former detective handed him some paperwork, "Here. And just hook up with the guy. It's driving all the girls crazy that you haven't yet and I'm the one who's forced to listen to all their gossiping and planning. It's worse then the world running out of cigarettes."

Tatsumi skimmed through the paperwork as Terazuma headed for the door.

"Oh and Saya and Yuma ask if you gave that bondage outfit to Watari yet?" And then Terazuma left.

Tatsumi looked over at the bag beside his chair that had the outfit in it. He decided to give it to him after he finished the paperwork he had to do today.

* * *

"Oh bon! Bon!" Shouted Watari cheerfully as he ran down the hallway. 

Hisoka turned to look at him. He had just finished all his paperwork and decided to take a break, "Yes?"

Watari smiled sheepishly, holding something behind his back, "There's a little problem with Neko-chan."

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him, "What did you do to him?"

Watari handed the kitten to Hisoka... It wasn't a brown kitten anymore... it was now a green kitten with purple polka dots.

The younger shinigami's eyebrow twitched as he looked at his kitten.

"Look at it this way! You'll never lose your kitten in a crowd. And I could give you some of the potion so you two can match." The genki scientist exclaimed, getting out the said potion while Hisoka backed away, holding his kitten, "I am not going to drink that."

"Oh come on bon, it'll wear off in a few hours. And you two will look cute matching." Added Watari, getting ever closer.

Hisoka sprinted into a run, "No way am I drinking that!"

Watari followed close behind, "Oh come on! It's harmless!"

* * *

Tatsumi was in his office, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him but he kept on getting distracted. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that there was a rather skimpy outfit for Watari next to him or because of the shouts of "Please Bon! It'll look cute!" and "No! Get away!" outside his office. 

Suddenly his door flew open and a scared and fearing for his afterlife Hisoka ran into the room and ducked behind Tatsumi's chair with his kitty that for some strange reason was green and purple _(Tatsumi wasn't even going to ask)_ followed by Watari, who was holding a vile of some sort of chemical in his hand.

Tatsumi sighed internally before looking at Watari, "Watari-san, leave Kurosaki-kun and his kitten alone and get back to work."

"But Bon and Neko-chan would look cute if they matched!" Exclaimed Watari as he smiled widely at the boy and cat behind the secretary, the boy looked as if he would kill Watari if he took one step closer to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, I assure you Watari-san will not force that potion on you and he will be punished for disturbing the peace." Tatsumi said, but a little annoying voice in the back of his mind added, _'Oh yes.. Punish him the fun way.. Handcuffs, your bed, a whip, with him wearing that sexy, revealing outfit.. or maybe you'd prefer to be the one punished by him. A little smut in the bedroom before breakfest. So kinky. ' _A slight blush appeared which was quickly hidden by the adjusting of glasses.

Hisoka nearly choked when he heard that as he stared wide-eyed at Tatsumi._ 'Did he just think that! About Watari?'_

"Punishment!" Watari exclaimed, getting really angered by the brunette and his attitude today, "I did not do anything that requires punishment Tatsumi!"

_'I do believe being the most beautiful, intimidating creature alive is a crime. The punishment for that is a bondage outfit and not getting your way in bed, Yutaka-chan.' _That annoying, perverted voice in the back of Tatsumi's head said. Tatsumi coughed loudly, the red on his face being more intense this time. _'Shut up!'_ "Watari-san, you disrupted Kurosaki-kun while he was working and did something to his kitten. You always seem disturb the peace and for that you will get a pay cut."

The empath behind him was just as red after hearing that little hentai thought.

"And you always seem to have a stick up your fucking ass but I don't say anything about it, do I!" Shouted the usually genki blond, now extremely angry at Tatsumi, _'First it's my stupid creations and potions and now disturbing the peace! Fuck being nice.'_ "You want me to be like you then! Fine! I'll work! I'll screw being happy! I'll be a cold, heartless bastard that can't even have fun! That's what you want isn't it, Tatsumi-san? So be it! You'll never have to see me again since I'll be working!" Watari then stomped out of the room, slamming shut the door and causing anyone who saw him to duck for cover.

The two remaining people and kitten in the office were stunned silent.

Hisoka turned to look at Tatsumi who looked as if he was a little child who just lost his favorite and most treasure toy, "Are you alright, Tatsumi-san?"

The Kagetsuki nodded absentmindedly as he stared blankly at where the blond had been standing seconds earlier, his emotional barrier practically crumbling, "Am I truly so cruel and heartless to have had him said that to me?"

"Watari just got angry at the fact you yell at him so often. He said that you acted as if you did not even consider him a friend.. But from what I'm feeling now, I see that's not at all how you truly feel, is it?" Asked the eternally young shinigami as he stared down at the secretary.

Tatsumi sighed heavily as he massaged his forehead, "Not at all, Kurosaki. And I know how he feels about me too. I over heard him today while he was talking."

"Why didn't you tell him anything then?" Inquired the boy.

A weak smiled reached the secretary's face as he replied, "For the same reason you do not tell Tsuzuki-san how you truly feel for him. You fear rejection, as do I. I also fear hurting him as I did Tsuzuki all those years ago."

"That's the thing. He is not Tsuzuki. He's Watari." Stated Hisoka, as he stroke his kitten, in who's mind one line was running over and over, _'For the same reason you do not tell Tsuzuki-san how you truly feel for him. You fear rejection.'_

_'Is he really just afraid of me rejecting him? I would never hurt him like that.' _Thought Tsuzuki as he stared up at Hisoka, _'But I won't believe he likes me until I hear him say it himself.'_

"Yes. I do suppose that is true."

"It is. I'll get back to work now, Tatsumi-san." With that, the boy and cat left the room, leaving Tatsumi alone to think on this.

* * *

_'Only three more days after today until Tsu. gets back.' _Hisoka was anxious for the day to end today and once it did he practically ran out of the building with Neko-chan. 

Once he got to his house, he placed Neko-chan down on the floor before sighing deeply and muttering, "I hate waiting." He headed towards his room and walked inside.

Tsuzuki blinked as he sat and curled his green and purple tail around him before begining to clean himself, _'Waiting? For what?'_

Hisoka emerged from his room, holding what appeared to be a sketchbook, a pencil, eraser, and sharpener. He laid down on the couch, propping himself using two pillows before opening the sketchpad to a certain page and starting to draw.

_'Soka draws?' _This caught Tsuzuki's interest, causing him to run over to the couch and meow loudly, asking to see.

Two emerald eyes looked at the adorable kitten, their owner smiling and picking the kitten up, placing him on his chest, "I see you want to see. It's just a rough sketch of my partner Tsuzuki."

The century-old kitten stared at the sketch. It was beautiful. So realistic that it looked like a picture.

"I'm thinking of using oils to color it later." Hisoka said as he looked at his own work.

_'Hisoka has a real talent in art...'_ Thought Tsuzuki as Hisoka continued with his drawing for the next few hours until the two finally went to sleep.

* * *

That's the chapter for you. I'm sorry if the ending sucks. There probably will be two or three more chapters of this fic in case anyone was wondering. And Happy New Year everyone! Now, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM

I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! I was spending time on Gaia and got addicted so yea.. but I have returned! And thank you everyone for so many good reviews! I am sorry if this chapter is not too good but I had a huge writer's block, another reason why it took so long. So now, onward!

* * *

Kitty Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki yawned widely before stretching. He blinked and looked around the room, searching for it's missing male occupant. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago on the couch on top of Hisoka's stomach, which made a very comfy pillow, but Hisoka was no longer there.

The violet-eyed kitty jumped off the couch and quickly walked towards the boy's room, hoping he was there but sadly the room was empty. He sat down, pondering where to look next when he heard the shower turn on, _'Oh. He's showering..' _He could not help but blush lightly as he recalled what happened a few days ago when Hisoka got out of the shower. The kitty laid down on the floor, practically crying, _'Yup. I am dead. And the puppy eyes don't work on Soka.. But since I am going to die anyway...' _

The kitty jumped up and quickly headed towards the bathroom, _'May as well see my little Soka nakie in the shower...'_ And just as the he got to the door, it opened and out come a fully dressed Hisoka along with a bunch of steam rising from behind him.

Tsuzuki whimpered, missing one of his final chances to see Hisoka with no clothes on.

The blond smiled kindly down at the kitty, picking it up, "Sleep well, Neko-chan?"

Tsuzuki meowed and licked Hisoka's nose, causing the boy to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Once there, Hisoka placed his kitty on the ground and then promptly started working on the stack of paperwork piled neatly on his desk. On occasion, he would stop writing and his gaze would land on the empty desk of his partner. After several times of doing this, he finally said "I miss him." 

Brown cat ears perked up as two amethyst eyes focused themselves on the blond, "Meow?" _--What?-- 'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

Two soft hands belonging to Hisoka gently lifted Tsuzuki up and placed him in his lap and stroked him lightlyly, "My partner. You still haven't met him, have you? Well, he's off on a mission to collecting sweets. Probably pigging out on them himself like usual."

'_I don't pig out on purpose! The sweets! They say 'Eat us Tsuzuki and we shall make your tummy happy'!' _Thought the shinigami-turned-kitty as he kept on staring at his partner.

Hisoka chuckled lightly to himself as several amusing images of Tsuzuki came to mind, "He's quite cute at times actually."

Tsuzuki choked on air after hearing the emerald-eyed boy say that, his eyes now the size of plates,_ 'He.. he... he just... said.. tha.. that I'm... cute!'_

"Just don't tell him I said that." Added Hisoka as he smiled at the kitten, "I don't want him to know I think that way of him..."

"Mreerrww!" _-- Why!--_ Shouted Tsuzuki, wondering why on earth would his own partner not want to tell him that he thinks he's cute.

"Actually, you remind me of Tsu, Neko-chan. You both have those gorgeous amethyst eyes that I practically lose myself in every time I gaze into them... and you both have a fetish for apple pie." Stated the blond, blinking slightly when he noticed what time the clock on the wall showed, "It's 2:57 already? Watari should've already come to check up on you by now."

_'He loses himself.. in my eyes...' _That thought kept on running through Tsuzuki's mind, not even hearing what the boy had just said.

Now that he thought about, there were several emotions coming from Watari's lab like sadness, emptiness, loneliness, and guilt, all of which had something to do with Tatsumi. _'Maybe.. I should go talk to him.. I mean, he is the one who listens to all my problems and helps me out with them so the least I could do is help out with this'_

Hisoka stood up, holding his kitten close as he left the room and headed towards the lab.

* * *

Tatsumi, going against all his rational thoughts, had decided to go to Watari and confront him about what had happened but what he did not expect was seeing the blond beauty sitting by his desk and filling out paperwork, no experiments or concoctions were visible, "Watari-san?" 

"Hello, Tatsumi-san. I am here doing my work as I said that I would." He said without so much as glancing at the secretary.

Azure eyes stared at the golden locks on the back of Watari's head, their owner unsure of how to respond.

"Anything more you want, Tatsumi-san? If you're not leaving, that must mean I am doing something wrong. Please, do tell what am I doing wrong? Sitting? Breathing? Or maybe just existing? Tell me which so I can change and be the perfect robot in your eyes." Said Watari, his voice emotionless while his eyes continued to be focused on the paperwork. _'Please leave.. Please... I don't want to cry in front of you...'_

"Dammit! Yutaka!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he grabbed the scientist by his shoulders and forcefully spun him around so they would be face to face.

Watari's eyes widened as he stared at the man gripping him by the shoulders, "Tat--" The older shinigami's lips prevented him from finishing what he was saying as they suddenly pressed themselves up against his own and the scientist's already large honey-brown eyes increased in size before sliding shut as he finally reacted to the kiss and kissed back. After several seconds, the two pulled apart and stared at the other. Watari opened his mouth to say something but Tatsumi cut him off before he could.

"Don't talk. Please. Just let me say this. I hate seeing you this way. I hate you hating me so much you would not so much as look at me so please stop. I know I have been a real bastard to you recently but that's only because I'm not sure how to act around you. I **do** care about you... Much more then you think. As you do about me. I heard you say yesterday that you like me more then as a friend and I feel the same way about you. I.. I love you." Tatsumi exhaled deeply after finishing speaking, his sapphire eyes were still locked with Watari's amber ones.

Watari Yutaka was rarely at a loss of words. It had happened only once when he was alive and now, for the first time in his afterlife, he was rendered completely speechless as he gaped like a fish at his decade-long crush after he had finished his speech, _'Is.. is this a dream?'_

As if reading the other's thoughts, the brunette closed the space between them and their lips met yet again but this kiss was far deeper then the first. Tatsumi's arms snaked around Watari's waist, pulling him closer while the younger shingami's arms wrapped themselves around the older's neck. Tatsumi's tongue stroked Watari's lips with its tip, wanting entry inside which Watari allowed and when his lips parted, Tatsumi's tongue thrust itself inside almost immediately, hunting for the other's tongue. The two tongues met and began caressing the other, fighting over control since both wanted to be dominant over the other though neither really cared who was in control.

Within several minutes clothing was being tossed to the ground. So far, Watari's lab coat and Tatsumi's jacket as well as vest and tie were already off and now the blond had just torn open Tatsumi's dress shirt, popping several buttons, when footsteps approached the door and stopped.

Upon hearing the footsteps, both men stubbornly pulled away and looked towards the door to see Hisoka and Kitty Tsuzuki staring at them, both equally stunned. The two man jumped away from each other, with Watari hitting his back against the table behind him, "Ow fuck!"

"Erm.. Kurosaki-kun.." Tatsumi reached up to adjust his glasses but realized that they had been removed a few minutes after his and Watari's make-out session had begun.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt.." Stuttered the blushing boy as he walked out of the room, shutting the door before adding, "Lock the door next time!"

The secretary and scientist stared at the door before both looked at each other.

"So I guess the ice-for-blood, money-tight secretary actually loves me, the ever eccentric, mad scientist." Said Watari, a large smirk plastered on his face.

Two azure eyes were once again hidden by glasses before their owner stated, "Be that as it may, I shall still treat you as an employee while at work."

"Aww.. but Seii-chan..."

"Refer to me as Seii-chan again and your paycheck will suffer."

"If you cut my paycheck, you'll be the one handcuffed to the bed, _Seii-chan_."

"Highly unlikely as I am your boss and what I say goes, so if there is any handcuffs or such involved, it shall be you that they are connected to, Watari-san."

"We'll discuss this after work. Right now, let's continue with what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted."

* * *

Crimson was still visible on Hisoka's pale cheeks as he quickly walked back towards his office, "I guess they sorted everything out..." 

Neko-chan nodded, "Meow.." _--Yea..--_

Hisoka closed the door after having entered his office. He leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Hisoka-kun?"

The teenage boy blinked, looking up to see Wakaba sitting in a chair, a plate of warm, freshly baked cookies lying on the table next to her.

The kitty began drooling as he saw the cookies, such a beautiful tint of brown, perfectly golden edges, warm steam still rising from them, the sweet, o so sweet icing on top. _'I love Wakaba-chan's cookies...'_

"Yea. I'm fine." Replied the blond as he headed towards the curly-haired girl, who was sitting in Tsuzuki's chair He placed his kitty next to the cookies while he stood beside Wakaba.

"Oh. Well, sorry that I'm worrying so much. I guess It's in my nature to worry about people. And I made you some cookies that barely have any sugar. They're on your desk" Said Wakaba as she pointed towards his desk where there indeed was a plate filled with cookies just for him.

"Arigatou."

She smiled, "You're welcome." Her mutli-color eyes focused on the kitty, who was by now licking the plate clean and she couldn't help but chuckle, "He's so adorable."

"Terazuma's fuming outside the door."

Wakaba blinked as she looked over at the glass pane on the door and instantly noticed Terazuma's head, steam coming from his ears... or maybe it's just a cigarette.. but either way, he was mad, "Hajime-chan!"

Tsuzuki looked up at the pointy-eared shinigami and smirked internally as he ran to Wakaba, jumped in her lap, and began licking her face madly which caused Terazuma to become angrier.

"Hey!" He banged on the glass pane, "Get the hell of my partner you fucking cat!"

The licking increased and Wabaka began giggling.

"I said get the fuck off her you bastard!" He began trying to get the door open but found he couldn't, so be began ramming himself repeatedly into the door for several minutes, "Open up you damned door!"

"Pull." Hisoka finally said as he ate one of his cookies.

Terazuma stopped, blinked, and pulled on the doorknob, opening the door. He flushed red out of sheer embarrassment, not being able too look his partner in the eye now, "I.. umm... ahh... erm.."

Tsuzuki erupted in kitty laughter and he fell off Wakaba's lap while laughing, almost crying, but he landed on his feet and promptly continued laughing his kitty ass off.

* * *

Hisoka quickly ate his dinner, tonight it was a microwave dinner consisting of chicken nuggets, fries, and corn while his kitty had his own dinner, an apple pie and a cookie. 

Once done, the boy stood up and threw out the plastic plate his food was in before heading to his room.

Two big, amethyst watched him vanish inside his room, _'Maybe I should follow him in case he does anything..' _The kitty quickly finished eating before running as fast as his kitty legs could towards the blond's room. Once there, he saw his partner seated on the bed, writing in a small book. Curious, Tsuzuki got on the bed and sat next to the boy, his brown tail wrapping around him, "Meow?"

A smile appeared on Hisoka's face as he continued writing, "It's a journal. I decided to keep one after being paired up with Tsuzuki. Wanna read? I know that you can since Watari probably gave you some pills that make you able to read, too."

_'I couldn't! He.. he'd really kill.. oo! Is that my name?'_ He was now interested so started reading the latest entry.

_'Today I just happened to walk in on Watari and Tatsumi making out. They were already getting undressed and I walked in.. I should've been able to feel them better but apparently both were blocking the emotions till the very last second. Not too smart.. I also should've knocked.. I really should've. But I'm happy for them. Watari and Tatsumi are perfect for the other._

_And when I got back to the office, Wakaba had come and brought Neko-chan and me some cookies. Terazuma was jealous of my kitty when he started licking Wakaba. I swear, it's as if he thought the kitty was Tsuzuki. And he didn't even know how to open a door. I thought he could at least do that much while enraged._

_Also, I'm not going to lie to myself any longer. It's not worth it. I know that I love Tsuzuki and have been in denial about for the longest time. Now, I'm being open to myself about my feelings. I may not ever tell Tsu this but at least I know how I truly feel about him and that I need him near me or else I just don't feel whole. I can't wait until he comes back because I miss him.'_

Tsuzuki reread that last paragraph several times, in disbelief about what it said, _'He... does love me...'_

Hisoka smiled at his kitty as he closed the journal and put it on top of his dresser before looking at Neko-chan, "Tsuzuki will probably like you once he sees you. He likes everyone and everyone likes him." He yawned and stretched slightly, deciding it was time for him to get ready for bed.

Tsuzuki stayed where he was, staring blankly at the bed sheets as the same thought repeated itself in his mind, _'He.. really loves me..'

* * *

_

End of chapter 6! Only a chapter and I believe an epilogue to go before the fic is completed! I am sorry if the chapter was bad and not worth the long wait but it was the best thing I could write while on writer's block. And who has ever had that happen to them where you pulled or pushed on a door only to realize that you had to do the opposite? I know it's happened to me several dozen times so it proves Terazuma is not the only idiot.. I think...

Terazuma glares and mutteres something under his breath.

Kds smiles, "So I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks and ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own ynm or any of it's characters nor do I own Alice in Wonderland.

Well, here is chapter 7! Sorry it took so long but I had a major writer's block on it. Thank you everyone for the great reviews! We have reached my goal of 200 reviews! And this fic is my second best fic with over 9000 hits, 86 favs., 95 alerts, and 6 C2s! So, I thank the reviewers for reviewing and the readers for reading! Now, onward!

**Side Note:** People have been asking 'Why doesn't Hisoka feel Tsuzuki?' Well, here is my explanation. Hisoka's empathy only reaches humans, not animals. I think the boy would overload if he felt every living creature's feelings and emotions so I just don't think he is able to feel them.

* * *

**Kitty Tsuzuki**

The blood-stained blossoms fell from the Sakura tree as the man's body hovered over the young child's, the boy's innocent emerald eyes filled with fear and unshed tears. A cruel smirk appeared on the man's lips after having tied the boy's hands and stripped him of his clothing. "This is your punishment for seeing my crime, Bouya. Pity though. You could have actually lived to your twenties had you not had such terrible luck tonight."

Screams and shouts escaped the terrified Hisoka though he knew that no one would save him. He knew that no one loved him enough to save him as the doctor raped him underneath that cursed crimson moon.

Hisoka's eyes snapped opened before they closed again tightly. He tightly wrapped his fragile arms around his small frame as the curse marks all over his body burned painfully. A single tear slid out of his eye and ran down his pale skin as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, wishing that he were in the arms of his partner instead of being alone in a dark, empty room.

* * *

That morning, Hisoka had gotten out of bed early and taken a quick shower before eating some breakfast, trying not to remember that nightmare he had last night and so many nights before. A soft sigh escaped him as he gave some food to Neko-chan. 

Hisoka smiled softly at his kitty as it drank some milk from a small bowl on the floor. He noticed that Neko-chan did not seem like himself today for some reason. The blond knelt down next to Tsuzuki and stroked his fur softly, "Neko-chan, are you alright?"

The kitten continued drinking his milk, having been too engrossed in his thoughts to hear Hisoka,_ 'He'll hate me for invading his privacy like that.. Hell, I didn't even sleep in his room yesterday cause he'd probably hate me even more if I did.. But... why would he think I'd reject him? I would never do that to him...'_ Tsuzuki blinked as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He was met with to emerald orbs, both of which held great concern.

"Are you alright Neko-chan?" Asked the teenage shinigami as he gazed into the kitty's violet eyes.

Tsuzuki gently licked Hisoka's nose as if to say 'yes'.

* * *

Something seemed off today at the ministry and Hisoka was not sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact he saw Saya and Yuma but they did not come to molest him or maybe it was the fact Konoe reeked of alcohol and was chasing the Gushoshin twins around the second and third floors. 

"OMG! He looks so pretty in that!"

"Yea! It's almost too good to be true!"

Hisoka's head perked up after hearing that and it was coming from the lab and he realized who their poor unfortunate victim today was. _'Oh well. Better him then me.' _The boy turned his gaze down at the kitty he held within his arms who still seemed depressed for some reason.

* * *

Humiliating. At least that was Tatsumi's opinion on this matter. Being forced into a rather skimpy dress by two overly hyperactive girls and then parading around in it all day because they burned the rest of your clothes would be humiliating but then again, it was not Tatsumi who was forced into the dress. The one who was actually wearing the outfit didn't mind looking like an 'Alice in Wonderland' wannabe. Hell, he actually liked it! 

"Don't you think I look adorable, Seii?" Asked the genki scientist for the 100th time that hour as he swung around a bunny plushy that the Hokkaido pair had given him, almost knocking over Tatsumi's money plant. Indeed he did look like Alice except far more.. hmm.. what would be the proper word for describing him at the moment... sexy... Very sexy..

Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched as he attempted to fill out budget reports and ignore the incredibly gorgeous blond seated next to him on the edge of his desk, "Watari. I have work to complete. Please stop and go back to your lab. Go play around with those blasted chemicals or make some invention that'll eat everyone's shoes again."

Watari snorted lightly. "Hey! Freddy-kun only ate your shoes and that was because you kicked him!"

An aggravated sigh escaped Tatsumi's lips as he set his pen down and met Watari's gaze, "Do you truly have no work you could be doing?"

Watari merely smiled. "Nope. Finished it all yesterday."

Tatsumi shook his head lightly as he continued writing. "What about telling Kurosaki-kun about his kitty's true identity."

"I'll tell him later. I just think it'll be better for him to find out later in the day then early in the morning." Replied the honey-eyed man as he played around with the lace on the lower half of his outfit.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to have Tsuzuki-san become human again as soon as possible?" Inquired Tatsumi as he quickly wrote on the budget reports.

Watari smirked. "So he could cause more damage to the building?"

"No. So he could pay off the damages that he has already caused." Stated the secretary without glancing up at the other man.. well, more like woman at the moment.. _'He looks far too good in a dress... Better then most women actually..'_

The smirk on Watari's face widened slightly. "But you gotta admit that Tsu looks completely adorable as a kitty."

"I am just surprised by the fact one of you crazy potions worked." Muttered the brunette. Neither of the men seemed to notice the extra presence that had been standing in the door way for several minutes.

"What..."

Both of them looked up to see Hisoka standing there with a look on his face that was mixed with confusion, anger, and complete shock.

"Bon.. I.."

Before Watari could finish, Hisoka had run out of the room and headed back to his office.

* * *

Tsuzuki was sitting on the floor of the office he and Hisoka shared. His mind was still focused on the diary entry he had read last night. 

The door to their office opened and then slammed shut.

"How could you?"

The kitty's ears perked up and he looked up to see his blond partner standing there, looking at him with a cold, angered glare. Amethyst eyes vanished as Tsuzuki blinked several times, "Meow?" _-What?-_

"How could you do this, Tsuzuki?" Demanded Hisoka in a cold, harsh tone of voice.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened before he stood up and ran over to the boy, "Merwreeww meorrreeww!" _-Soka, I swear I had nothing to do with this!-_

"Just shut up! I can't believe you used the fact I can't feel animals for your own sick pleasures! To spy on me and--" Emerald eyes widened as he remembered the towel incident a few days ago, "You saw me naked..." And yesterday when he allowed the kitty to read his diary, "And you.. you read my diary..."

Tsuzuki gulped slightly as he approached the boy, " Mewwrr..." _-Soka...-_

"Ju.. Just leave me the hell alone!" And with that Hisoka ran out of the room leaving a hurt Kitty Tsuzuki.

"Tsu..." Muttered Watari as he entered the room, having heard the empath's outburst only moments earlier.

Tsuzuki glared angrily at the blond scientist, "Mrrreewwwrr..." _-This is your fault..-_

"I know, I know.. Look, I'll tell Bon everything.. Well, actually... you will too in a way."

* * *

"Ah! Tsuzuki! What are you doing here?" Asked one of the Gushoshin brothers, who was bandaged up and bruised thanks to Konoe and his drunkenness. 

"Meow meeerrww meow?" _-Have you guys seen Hisoka?- _Asked the kitty praying to Enma that the two chickens could understand cats.

The younger floating chicken blinked and looked at his brother. "Hisoka? Brother, didn't you see him outside earlier?"

The older floating chicken nodded as he stocked several books onto a bookcase, "Yes, I saw him..." He blinked as he noticed that Tsuzuki was no longer there.

Outside, the amethyst-eyed shinigami spotted the blond sitting near a Sakura tree, his body shaking slightly,_ 'Is he.. crying..?'_ The kitty ran over to the boy who indeed was crying, "Meow?"_ -Soka?-_

"Go away Tsuzuki." Mumbled the teenager as he wiped tears away from his eyes. He just felt a bit betrayed by the one person who he cared for, _'I.. can't believe he actually did that...'_

Tsuzuki rubbed against him in attempt to make the boy look at him.

Hisoka glared at the kitty, "I said, go a-- hmm?" The blond teen blinked when he noticed a golden ribbon tied in a bow around his neck with a rolled up piece of paper sticking out of it. Long, slender fingers reached out to take the piece of paper from the kitty. After unrolling the paper, Hisoka read it to himself

_Bon!_

_This is Watari! Look, don't blame Tsuzuki for any of this. It was all my idea and he didn't even know about it until the day I gave him to you. I did this so he could see how much you love him since he really loves you__, Bon,__ but was too chicken to admit it to you just like you were too chicken to admit it him. So, yea!_

_Ta Ta!_

_--Watari a.k.a. Alice-chan (insert chibi bunny face)_

_P.S. In order to change him back, he needs to be kissed by the one who he loves and they need to love him back! Have fun! Just remember, no sex on the first date!_

Hisoka's eye brow twitched as he stared at the messily hand-written note,_ 'Ta.. ta..?' _Emerald eyes then glanced at the kitten who was staring back into them, "You really had nothing to do with this?"

Tsuzuki shook his furry head.

"I guess I could forgive you..."

And then the kitty jumped at the empath and proceeded to lick him like crazy for a few minutes.

"So I need to kiss you in order for you to change back?" Asked Hisoka as he stared down at the kitty who nodded in reply, "Then again, it is so quiet and peaceful with you as a kitty and I doubt Tatsumi-san would mind if you were to remain a cat forever.."

"Meow!"_ -Meanie!-_ Exclaimed the kitty as he pouted.

A soft, barely audible chuckle escaped the younger shinigami as he muttered, "Baka.." After having said that, Hisoka lifted Tsuzuki so they were at eye level. He hesitated for several seconds before leaning in and kissing the kitten. Within several seconds he felt the furry mouth turn into human lips, the small cat body turn into a human one, and two strong arms wrap around the boy.

After parting, Tsuzuki smirked down at the boy in his arms, "I always knew you loved me, Soka-chan."

A blush appeared on Hisoka's pale face as he tried to pull away, "Ba.. baka!"

Tsuzuki leaned all his body weight against Hisoka, causing the boy to fall backward on the grass with Tsuzuki on top of him.

"G.. get off!" Shouted Hisoka, frantically trying to push him off.

"Nah, I think I like my new pillow." Stated the violet-eyed man as he snuggled into Hisoka's chest, causing the crimson on the blond's face to deepen. Suddenly, Tsuzuki felt something moving behind him. He blinked before glancing over his shoulder and seeing a brown kitty tail swaying behind him, "I still have a tail?"

"And ears."

"Huh?"

Hisoka reached up and gently tugged on one of the two furry, brown cat ears atop his sugar-loving partner's head.

Tsuzuki blinked before smirking and glomping the poor boy underneath him, "I guess that means you don't love me enough! So to get rid of them... let's make love right now!"

SMACK!

"Itai!"

"Baka.."

"Soka! That's so mean!"

"Get offa me or I'll smack you again!"

"WAAHH! You're so mean!"

"And you're an idiot."

"Soka just need some good ol' fashioned loving!"

SMACK!

"Itai!"

"Baka..."

_Owari..._

_Or should there be a sequel?

* * *

_

Done with the long awaited chapter 7! Now all that's left is the epilogue and maybe a sequel.. That truly depends on whether people want one or not. Just so you know, if there is a sequel, I plan on including Muraki and Oriya in the fic, maybe ever Chizuru and probably an m-preg.. As for who gets pregnant, well now, that will be revealed in the sequel.. Also, I shall reply to reviews if there is a sequel since I have just recently discovered the reply button. Sooo... till next time! Please review! Ja ne!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM or Loveless.

Alright everyone! Here is the epilogue! It is quite short but it has all the information about the sequel! Yes! There shall be a sequel! Rejoice! The info about the sequel is posted below and a cute preview is posted at the end. It Should be up within a week or two!

**Title: **Psycho Love

**Summary: **It's that time of the year again. Vacation time for the shinagami. While on vacation Tsuzuki turns Hisoka into a kitty.. And loses him. Muraki finds him.

**Pairings: **TsuxSoka, TatxWat, MurxTsu(one sided), MurxOriya, TerazumaxWakaba

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, M-preg

And extra points to anyone who can guess where the Title's from. I'll give you all a hint. It's a rock song. Hehe.. Well, thank you all for the great and many reviews! Now, onward!

_**Kitty Tsuzuki Epilogue**_

Another bright, happy day had arrived in the Ministry of Hades. It had been several weeks since the Kitty Tsuzuki incident and the office had all but forgotten it.

"Tsuzuki. No." Muttered Hisoka as he quickly wrote several reports on a recent case.

The little Kitty seated on Hisoka's desk gave him the biggest, most hurt puppy dog eyes that he could manage. "Meeerrwww..." _--Don't you love me anymore?--_

The blond's eyebrow twitched as he tried not to look at his partner, "I have work to do and I will not kiss you until I feel like it."

Tsuzuki pouted before his ears perked up at the sound of Tatsumi's voice.

"Watari! I shall not wear this ever damned Friday!"

"But you look so adorable as the March Hare!... even though I do look cuter than you!"

Tatsumi stomped by Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's office in a March Hare outfit, Rabbit ears and teapot include, and looked ready to kill while Watari followed close behind in that Alice outfit which he had taken a liking to.

"I do not care how... adorable.. I look! It is a ridiculous outfit and I shall not be forced into it again!" Stated the secretary as he headed towards his office.

"Well, I think you look hot in it!" Shouted Watari very loudly causing the people that were around to stop what they were doing and stare saucer-eyed at them.

A deep, annoyed sigh escaped Tatsumi, "You just have to proclaim that at the top of your lungs, don't you?"

"What other way is there, Seii-chan?" Watari casually asked with a small smirk on his face.

Tatsumi's eye twitched, "I though I told you not during work."

"Well, we're technically not working so it doesn't count as work and if it is not work it must be a break and you said nothing about me calling you Seii-chan during breaks!"

"You're impossible." A deep sigh escaped Tatsumi as entered his office.

Watari merely smiled as he wrapped his arms around the secretary's neck, pulling him close. "And that's why you love me." The space between them quick closed up as Watari pressed his lips against Tatsumi's for a brief instant, shadows closing the door so no one would see

"I thought I told you not at work." Muttered Tatsumi after having snaked his arms around Watari's waist.

A chuckle escaped Watari as he stared up at his lover, "But Seii, this isn't work, it's play." And their lips once again met, this time the tongue got involved. And just as Tatsumi's hand went underneath Watari's dress and slid up Watari's thigh...

The door opened and in came Hisoka and Kitty Tsuzuki on his shoulder.

"Tatsumi, here is.. our..." Hisoka blushed as did his kitty companion and the boy placed the paperwork on the ground and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. "I thought I told you two to lock the door next time!"

Watari and Tatsumi stared at the door before Watari muttered, "He has the worst timing..." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-san!"

Both turned their heads to see Wakaba waving to them while on Terazuma's back.

"I baked you both some cookies. They're in your office." The cheerful girl proclaimed causing Tsuzuki to lung at her and lick her like crazy.

"Meorrrwweww!"_ --Sankyuu Wakaba-chan!--_

"Hey hey hey! Get off!" Shouted Terazuma, glaring at the kitty out of the corner of his eyes.

The kitty snorted and sat down on Terazuma's head, as if saying 'Make me!'

A soft chuckle escaped Wakaba's lips. "Aww... You're so adorable as a kitty Tsuzuki-san!"

The violet-eyed kitten somehow managed to grin at the girl, "Meow!" _--Thanks!--_

Terazuma snorted and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

* * *

After work, Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at the house they now shared. Hisoka was purposely ignoring the pouting kitty as he ate. 

"Meeewww..." _--Kiss me...--_

"I told you that I won't change you back until I feel like it." The blond calmly stated as he took a bite of the sandwich he'd made himself.

Tsuzuki whimpered.

"No."

He added puppy eyes to the whimpering.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Somehow he managed to making a 'sniffing' noise.

A deep sigh left Hisoka meaning he'd given in. "Alright! Fine! I'll kiss you!" Gentle hands lifted the kitty up before the owner of those hands stood and headed to the bedroom. Once there, the youth sat down on his bed before bringing Tsuzuki to his lips and kissing him.

Within seconds, Hisoka was pushed down on the bed with a human Tsuzuki on top of him, kitty ears and tail included.

"I still have the ears.. So, you wanna make love to see if it'll make 'em go away?"

"I highly doubt that what works in 'Loveless' to make people lose their ears will work with you.."

"And why not?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"... Oh... It still might work though..."

"Fine then. Go find Muraki and he will gladly test that theory with you."

"Waahh! Soka! That's cruel!"

"And your point is...?"

"You're mean!"

"And you're an idiot but I don't whine about it."

"For that... I get to tickle you!"

"What! Tsu.. Haha. Tsuzuki! Hahahaahh! Stoooppp..!"

"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!"

"Stooooppp itt! Hahaha!"

_**Epilogue End**_

**Sequel Preview**

Tsuzuki smiles happily, "I get to do the preview for the sequel! Yay! Hear that Soka! There's gonna be a sequel!"

"Just get on with it!"

Tsuzuki gets out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it before reading it, "Well, everything has been normal at JuOhCho except for the occasional Kitty Tsuzuki trying to steal a kiss from Hisoka..."

Hisoka rolled his eyes as he continued reading a book.

"Well, Konoe tells us that it is vacation time!.. Wait.. Vacation! We get to go on vacation!" Tsuzuki begins jumping up and down before gazing at Tatsumi's office, "Tatsumi! Are we gonna get a nice place this year?"

"I.. I'm kinda... busy right noooww..." And then there came a deep moan that sounded like it came from Tatsumi.

Hisoka blushed slightly as he imaged what was going on in there.

Tsuzuki coughed before continuing, "Well, I get the bright idea to change Hisoka into a kitten so I sneak the potion in his drink. Aww.. Kitty Soka! Adorable!"

"You... What!"

Tsuzuki ignored Hisoka's death glare as he read on, "Only problem is that Soka won't allow me to kiss him cause he's really angry."

"Cause you turned me into a fucking cat without my damned permission!"

"So, I decide to go out to get some food and I bring Hisoka with me! And I lose him.. Oops.. Hehe.. But that's not the worst part!"

Hisoka's eye twitched, "What is then?"

"Muraki finds you."

Hisoka stopped breathing, "What...?"

Tsuzuki pointed to preview, "It says so right here!"

Hisoka's eyes flared as he glared at Kds-chan, "I'll kill you!"

Kds gulped. "Hey! At least you're not the one pregnant!"

Hisoka blinked, "Some one's... pregnant?"

Kds smiled, "Yup! Now Tsu, wrap it up!"

"Alrighty! So, what will happen while Hisoka is in the clutches of the evil doctor, who's the one that's pregnant, and will Terazuma's IQ ever exceed that of a brain dead monkey's? Stay tuned for the sequel, Psycho Love, to find out!"


End file.
